Stormy May Day
by snlover10
Summary: Ororo finds Remy in a bar, and obviously, there's trouble. A short one from the bartender's POV, focuses on the Ororo/Remy friendship. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ As always, I own nothing._

_**Summary:**__ Ororo finds Remy in a bar and trouble follows. Ororo/Remy friendship!_

_**Note:**__ Just a short one from the bartender's POV. Hope it's good, and I'll continue my other X-Men fic after this. Title taken from a song from the awesome new AC/DC's album, Black Ice._

* * *

**Stormy May Day**

Jimmy wiped his last beer glass with his filthy rag and set it down, ready to serve more people. It was a Saturday night, and he knew folks would come. He was content. After all, his bar was doing well, snugly fitting on the corner of a busy street, attracting consumers on a regular basis. It wasn't much. The place was small and dirty, but with a couple of dim lights hanging about, a jukebox and posters of scantily clad women on the walls, it was successful enough. He loved all his consumers.

Well, except for Kyle. _And his dumbass cronies_, he added. Bunch of no lives whom no doubt he was sure, made their living by doing odd jobs and beating up smaller citizens then them. They practically caused trouble every time they were in his bar. Having drunken tussles with others, getting into fist fights and such.

To make it worse, they usually won. Everybody knew not to mess with them. Their clothes were forever tattered and torn, constant rugged stubble on their double chins. The entire gang was tall and fat, their muscles concealed under layers after layers of flesh. _Pigs_, Jimmy cursed.

Filling a glass with beer and handing it to a guy, Jimmy glanced over at the group. They were sitting on the far side as usual, already looking like they had one too many drinks. He sighed. He was seriously hoping they wouldn't cause any kinds of trouble today. He had almost had it with them.

Shaking his head, he surveyed his crowd. Apart from the usual regulars, there was a guy, sitting in the corner near the counter nursing a chilled bottle and puffing on a cigarette in his mouth, trying to remain out of sight. Jimmy knew the guy was new, he had never seen him before in his life. His hair was long and dark, and his features were well defined. He could see a rough stubble around his lips, but the eyes were a mystery, since the man was wearing shades. _God knows why_, he thought dryly. His body was slim, yet muscular at the same time. Overall, a fine, handsome, tall young man.

Jimmy busied himself the next hour or so, serving customers and all the while keeping an eye out for Kyle and his increasingly wasted group. The baseball bat below the counter kept him reassured. He knew how to use it if there was ever the case. He hoped not of course.

The bell chimed as the doors opened, letting a gust of wind into the bar. Jimmy looked up and his jaw dropped. _Oh my…_

A woman had just entered. Her hair stood out immediately. It was long and platinum, contrasting strongly with her complexion. Her skin was flawless and mocha coloured, and she was wearing what seemed to be a dark, thick, leather outfit, fitting her slender body perfectly. Jimmy could just make out her sharp features and her eyes under the crappy lighting. They were a brilliant blue, enough to put the brightest sapphire to shame. She was, to Jimmy, simply a breathtakingly gorgeous woman.

Unfortunately for her, Jimmy wasn't the only who noticed her stunning beauty. There were almost instant wolf whistles and catcalls from the crowd, but the woman ignored everything and looked around the bar, searching, her eyes resting on the new guy in the corner, and made her way proudly to his table and sat down.

The man raised his head to look at her, and took the cigarette from his mouth and put it out on the table, like it was an automatic reaction. He nodded in her direction, acknowledging her presence.

''Stormy.''

Jimmy raised his brows. _Was he talking about the weather?_ Yes, it did seem like it was going to rain. She on the other hand, said nothing, though he could have sworn he saw a wave of irritation pass over her face when the man spoke. Wondering why she was still sitting there and not doing anything, he couldn't resist the urge and went over to her.

''Can I get you anything, love?'' Jimmy nearly kicked himself._ Love? Jesus. Way to go Jimmy, way to go_. He waited patiently, while she looked over at him. His breath caught as he found those eyes staring into his own. _Oh. My. God._

''No. I am fine, thank you.''

Not wanting to turn back and look like an idiot, Jimmy asked the man.

''And what about you, need anything?''

The man stared dully at his near empty bottle and was about to reply when the woman cut him off to answer.

''No, it is alright. He is fine as well, thank you very much.''

Jimmy nodded his head and went back to the counter, hoping his legs wouldn't give way. What the hell was someone like that doing in his bar? The place smelled of smoke, sweat, vomit and urine, and Jimmy felt sick thinking how someone so gorgeous was doing in a piss poor pub like his. He sat on his stool, choosing instead to listen to the conversation taking place.

''Remy, you have to stop this.''

He had his name for the new guy, and he realised the woman had a thick African accent. Both of them definitely weren't from around here.

''Wad' you doin' 'ere, chere? 'Dis no place for you.''

''Neither is it one for you, my friend. Let us talk about this at the mansion.''

''Stormy, you shouldn' be 'ere! Remy'll see you back at 'de mansion soon, promise.''

Jimmy had to suppress a chuckle. No, he definitely wasn't talking about the weather. It seemed to be a nickname for her, and he found it funny how the guy was talking in third person. _What a weirdo, _he mused.

''I am not leaving this place without you. If you want to act irresponsibly, you can do so at the mansion. But know this, what happened was not your fault.''

The guy named Remy looked straight at her and shook his head.

''Non, Stormy. 'De mission was to-''

''There was nothing you could have done, do you understand? No one is blaming you. Just come back home.''

It was no longer a simple talk between two friends, Jimmy could tell. No, they seemed to be talking about some failed mission. _Who on Earth were there, and what were they working as?_ It was serious.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kyle jerk his head towards the woman called Stormy and got up unsteadily. _Oh great._ This was _so_ not what he wanted. Couldn't he just have stopped with the crude sexual jokes he was making while pointing to the posters? No, Kyle had to be a bastard. Or he wouldn't have been Kyle.

Jimmy watched with growing uneasiness as he saw Kyle lumbering drunkenly towards the two friends sitting in the corner. He dragged his feet, bumped and sweared at the quiet drinkers minding their own business, before standing still in front of the table occupied by the new comers.

''Heeey there, beauuutiful.'' No, this definitely wasn't good. Kyle was swaying on his feet, looking on the verge of toppling and he was slurring his speech. Jimmy saw Remy look at Kyle with distaste, annoyance barely concealed on his face while the lady just wrinkled her nose at the foul, putrid breath of Kyle and chose to ignore him.

Kyle blinked stupidly, unsure of what to make of this turn of events. He was never ignored. So he reverted to his usual, jerk self. Jimmy groaned. _Shit._

''I wasss talking to you, you bitch.''

Time seemed to come to a standstill as the two people stood up immediately, facing Kyle, with Remy instinctively pushing his friend behind him as he stood protectively in front of her, one hand in his pocket, as if he was going to take out a gun or something.

Jimmy bit his lip. He didn't want anything to get out of hand. He definitely didn't want any shooting in his bar. He thought fast, his hand gripping the baseball bat and pondering whether to call the cops, while the entire crowd had their eyes glued to the trio in the corner, secretly hoping for it to come to blows so they could have some entertainment. Everything was too tense for Jimmy's liking.

''Remy won' repeat 'dat if 'e were you, mon ami.''

* * *

_**Note:**__ So please, review! I appreciate any comment you have, and I'll finish this in the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note:**__ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I'm delighted! And sorry to disappoint, but this is going to be the last chapter for this story, since I hadn't planned on writing anything extra._

_I agree with the lot of you, there just aren't enough Ororo/Remy friendship stories out there! This is not the time or place, but I'd like to point you guys to my other X-Men fic, ''Trouble for a Bottle'', which focuses on their friendship as well. If that is your cup of tea, not to worry, since I'll be updating that very soon._

_For now, I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

''Remy won' repeat 'dat if 'e were you, mon ami.''

Kyle sneered at the statement and looked back to his group, whom now stood behind him, showing their leader their support and ready to throw themselves in the fight.

''Remy, no. We are not here for a showdown. He is clearly drunk, let us just leave.''

The group cackled, while the remaining crowd in the bar jeered. ''Cowards!'', some nutjob shouted. Jimmy sighed and shook his head again. He didn't know who this new guy was, but he was really stupid if he were to rise to the provocations. He and his friend were no match for Kyle's group, they were going to stomp all over them.

Kyle seemed to realise this as well, knowing size, power and the numbers were on his side. He continued his slurred speech.

''What'sss the matter, honey? 'Fraid your boyfriend's going to get his assss kicked?''

At that, Remy lunged at Kyle, knocking him to the ground, while the remaining group immediately tried to peel him off their leader. _Shit_, thought Jimmy. They were going to get trampled.

''Remy, no!''

Kyle threw off Remy, who practically flew in the air before crashing on a table with a yelp. The crowd in the bar stood up and started placing bets on how long the newcomers will last, all the while cheering and making unnecessary noises.

''Yeah, that's right!''

''Get him!''

Remy groaned on the floor, his shades askew as his lady friend helped him up.

Kyle marched over, and without thinking, threw his fist at the lady's jaw, the sickening sound echoing throughout the pub, before throwing a punch at her belly and kicking her down. The lady gave a small yell and fell to the ground with a thud, clutching her stomach.

The crowd softened a bit at the sight, shocked anyone would hurt a female like that. Jimmy lifted his baseball bat. He was incensed! That was absolutely no way to treat a woman. _You fucking asshole_, he cursed in his mind.

''Non, Stormy! You bastard!''

Remy dipped his hand into his pockets once more and out of nowhere, an explosion occurred in the pub itself, sending shards of glass hurtling around. People screamed and fought to take cover under the tables and hid behind their chairs.

Jimmy didn't pause to think, his mind was engulfed in rage and he got to Kyle first. He swung his bat with ferocity at the abdomen, but missed and ended up hurting one of his cronies instead. _Take that, jerk!_

Kyle whirled around, momentarily forgetting about Remy and the lady, who was starting to get on her feet while her friend helped her and was also exchanging blows with Kyle's gang.

''You shouldn't have done that, ehhh, Jim?''

The crowd's eyes were all on Kyle, as he spat on the ground, before grabbing Jimmy's bat and shoving him head first to a chair. Jimmy shouted, pain filled his head as he brought both hands to it, trying desperately to make the stars go away. He may be many things, but fighter wasn't one of them. However, it just spurred him on further.

''Kyle, you stupid son of a bitch!''

But before anything could happen, the loud explosion sounded again as a table burst into pieces right in front of Jimmy's eyes. _What the hell?_

All of a sudden, the doors sprang open and a ferocious wind swept in, forcing people to stop what they were doing and hold onto each other. The lights in the pub flickered and went out, drenching the pub in darkness. The only source of light was from the street lamp outside the bar, which wasn't much.

Thunder and lightning raged outside and heavy rain poured immediately, the full fury of Mother Nature unleashed. Dark silhouettes of people were moving hurriedly about, trying to get away from the doors. No one could see anything clearly and all were speaking loudly in confused tones.

''SILENCE!''

All around, gasps of horror were heard. Jimmy turned his neck to look at the commanding voice so fast it creaked. His jaw dropped.

Remy was standing upright, a glowing card held in one hand. Jimmy blinked. _The card was glowing!_ The light illuminated his face, which was bruised and showed a busted lip. But that wasn't what was striking about him. What got Jimmy were the man's eyes. He had never before in his life seen eyes like those.

From the little light, Jimmy could see that Remy's eyes had no whites. They seemed to be black, and his pupils were red. _Holy crap_, he breathed. The scarlet eyes were burning with anger and the card in his hand was constantly moving, itching to throw it on Kyle's fat face.

It took only a split second for Jimmy to take that all in, and he instantly knew that Remy wasn't the one who spoke out loud. His eyes locked on the African beauty behind Remy.

Both her arms were raised by her side, and Jimmy could see that her eyes were pure white. _Oh my God_. Jimmy blinked again, to ensure he wasn't dreaming. _She's flying!_ And that was true. Her feet weren't on the ground. Instead, they were hovering a couple of inches above. Her long platinum hair whipped about her face as thunder, lightning and rain continued to rage outside. Jimmy knew who was causing it, just by looking at her.

She was no longer a simple, beautiful woman Jimmy laid eyes upon earlier. His mind was reeling as he took her in again. Her face mirrored Remy's, showing anger. Her nose was bleeding, but she didn't seem to care. The raw power coming from her could be felt in waves by everyone in the crowd. In all, to Jimmy, she looked like a complete, majestic Goddess.

A very pissed off Goddess at that.

Realisation hit everyone in the bar full force, and Jimmy looked around. Some were cowering in fear, while others had hatred on their faces. Jimmy glanced at Kyle, who seemed to look absolutely bewildered. A couple of his mates were hiding behind overturned tables, desperate not to be seen. The crowd started to move and shout.

''Mutant scum!''

''Get out of here, Mutie freaks!''

Kyle stood up, and charged at Remy like a rhinoceros with despise.

''I'll get you, you freaks!''

Remy dodged the blow and like a skilled fighter, landed punches on Kyle's face and abdomen, dancing around him in quick feet. He threw the card in his hand at Kyle's gang, who avoided the blast and made a beeline for the lady. _Oh no._ Jimmy tensed, at the same time, eager to see what was going to happen.

The woman twirled her arms and in a flash, the men were lifted off their feet by strong winds and crashed against the wall, knocked out by the sheer impact. Jimmy gulped. She _really_ seemed pissed, and she definitely looked terrifying. Hearing a thud, he faced Kyle, who was now flat out on the ground, clutching his broken nose and crying out in pain.

Quickly, the two newcomers dispatched off the remaining support Kyle had easily like it was nothing, with the woman throwing around anyone who came to tackle them, while Remy just swung his fists around.

Slowly, the ferocious wind outside died down, and the weather went back to how it was before everything occurred. The few lights in good condition flickered back on and the crowd got to their feet, some immediately breaking off into a run and running out of the bar. Jimmy eyed the two mutants anxiously.

Remy looked battered, but he was still standing tall and had a smug, cool look on his face. Dusting off his trench coat, he gave the place a sweep with his eyes, daring anyone to attack them again.

The woman called Stormy was on the ground again, her eyes back to the brilliant blue and surveyed the area. Her face betrayed no emotions, like the previous incident had never happened.

Remy immediately went to her side, concern dripping with every word he spoke.

''Are you okay, Stormy? Your nose is bleedin' pretty bad, chere.''

''I am alright, my friend. We shall deal with the injuries back at the mansion.''

The lady walked to Jimmy.

''We are terribly sorry for all the trouble we have caused. We insist on paying for the damages.''

Behind her, Remy scoffed.

''We do? Non, it was _'dem_ who caused _us_ trouble, Stormy!''

Jimmy's breath hitched when Remy was silenced from a look by his friend. She was one of those who commanded respect, a great leader in every way. He tried to deny their financial assistance, as any good, polite bartender would do, but she pressed on.

''Erm, uh, okay. Thanks.'', he concluded lamely.

With half the crowd still rooted to their feet, the two mutants nodded at Jimmy before making their way to the doors. Remy stopped at Kyle lying on the ground and nudged him with his boot, taking care connect with a sore spot. Kyle groaned in pain, his pupils blown out of proportion and wild with panic as he looked up at the dark eyes looming threateningly over him.

''Next time, don' try to act tough, eh homme? You mess wit' my Stormy, you mess wit' me.''

With that, Remy got up and offered his hand to the lady, who smiled and took it gratefully and they were at the entrance before Remy spun round and looked at the chaos they had caused again.

''De name's Gambit, remember it.''

Jimmy heard the Goddess laugh, the delightful sound ringing and bouncing around his skull as he saw those two walking back slowly, enjoying each other's company. They were soon out of sight, and Jimmy let out a long breath of air, still shaken by the events that had unfurled.

The few remaining people in his bar muttered incoherently and shook their heads, no one staying. All gathered up their things and left, their nightly drinking ruined by the incident.

''Some pub you got here eh, Jim?''

Jimmy cracked a smile, and looked around. Tables and chairs were overturned and broken, light bulbs were uselessly lying on heaps on the floor and the glass windows were shattered and in pieces. Those two mutants had caused more havoc on one night than Kyle and his gang had ever caused in their entire lifetime in his bar.

Jimmy sighed, thankful that they agreed to cover up to costs, it would have cost him a fortune if he were to do it himself. _At least Kyle and his cronies will never set foot here again_, he thought to himself, content.

Jimmy let go a genuine chuckle, thinking about Remy and the Goddess, happy that something good came out of it. _Ain't that bad after all_, he smiled to himself, hoping he would be able to lay eyes on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life again.

_END._

* * *

_**Note:**__ Do review! I found it pretty hard to write the fight sequence, I hope it came out alright. Thanks for reading everyone!_


End file.
